Junko Tama
: A young woman who has a crush on Shiro. Shiro is aware of her crush, but refuses to let her get close to him, to protect her, because he lives such a dangerous life. Despite this, she assists Shiro, often watching the communications station, and eventually becomes a close friend to Shiro. She often enters into dangerous situations, requiring V3 to rescue her. Video game appearances Kamen Rider V3 video game Junko Tama appears as a support character in the ''Kamen Rider V3'' video game. Behind the scenes Portrayal Junko Tama was portrayed by . Appearances **Episode 3: The Execution of V3 **Episode 4: V3's 26 Secrets!? **Episode 5: Snake-Man with a Machine Gun! **Episode 6: Enter, Hammer-Jellyfish! V3 Unleash Your Killing Technique!! **Episode 7: The Fury of Rider V3's Special Training **Episode 8: Watch Out, V3! Beware the Terrifying Buzzsaw **Episode 9: What is the Destron Hell Squad!? **Episode 10: Secret of the Double Typhoon **Episode 11: The Claws of Evil Reach Out for V3!! **Episode 12: Junko Becomes a Mutant's Bride?! **Episode 13: Terrifying Commandant: Doktor G!! **Episode 14: Secret Memento of the Double Riders **Episode 15: Rider V3's Deadly Weakness!! **Episode 16: The Missile-Carrying Gecko Inhumanoid! **Episode 17: The Devil Spray is the Reaper's Weapon **Episode 18: V3, Beware the Evil Traitor! **Episode 19: Blowfish-Apache's Torpedo Operation!! **Episode 20: Destron's Shikoku Conquest Operation **Episode 21: The Double Riders Live **Episode 22: Camp of Terror! Mystery of the Underground Canal **''Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants'' **Episode 23: Terror! Vampire From the Graveyard **Episode 24: Mysterious! Cockroach Manor!! **Episode 25: Mysterious!! The Destron Ranger Corps **Episode 26: Inhumanoid Heater-Cicada's Mummy Operation!! **Episode 27: Zol, Death, Hell & Black Rise from the Grave **Episode 28: The Five Commandants' All-Out Attack!! **Episode 29: Doktor G's Final Challenge! **Episode 30: Doktor G! The True Form of Evil is...? **Episode 31: Enter, Baron Tusk: Commandant of Curses!! **Episode 32: Spectre of Onibi Swamp: Rider Scouts Annihilated!? **Episode 33: V3 in Danger! Riders One and Two Return!! **Episode 34: Critical Moment! Baron Tusk vs. The Three Riders!! **Episode 35: Baron Tusk's Final Transformation **Episode 36: The Winged Corps: Demons of the Sky **Episode 37: Mysterious Temple: Curse of the Musasabi Clan! **Episode 38: Lone V3 and Cub: Deadly Skydiving! **Episode 39: Terror of the Carnivorous Fauna!! **Episode 40: Sudden Death! V3 Mach Kick!! **Episode 41: Oh! People Are Melting! Enter, Marshal Armor **Episode 42: The Snail-Man's Human Experiments! **Episode 43: Friend or Foe? The Mysterious Riderman **Episode 44: V3 Versus Riderman **Episode 45: Destron's Christmas Present **Episode 46: Riderman, Where Will You Go? **Episode 47: Ambush! The Destron Leader!! **Episode 48: Look! The Face of the Destron Leader!! **Episode 49: A Gunshot Rings Out! Shiro Kazami Falls!! **Episode 50: A Little Friendship **Episode 51: You are Kamen Rider 4!! **Episode 52/Finale: The Last Day of Destron * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering }} See also *Kotomi Kikuma, the female lead of Kamen Rider The Next Category:Kamen Rider V3 Category:Allies Category:Civilian